


That Name

by Ingsoc



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingsoc/pseuds/Ingsoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kennedy muse her relationship with Willow. Kennedy POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Name

"YESSSS….. TARA, FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER!"

I fucking hate that bitch. No, no, it's not fair, I haven't known the woman or even met her. She just a name for me, that name, that hold the keys to Willow's heart, the name she always scream as I bring her pleasure, always that name and never mine.

I assume my attention back to where my head is – between Willow's legs, I could hear her moans become louder and louder so I pump my fingers faster to her cunt as I'm eating her.

Soon she cum with a scream, a scream of that name again (not that I'm all that surprised), I didn't cum, I never do. I wonder when it all began, when I, tough as a nail Kennedy, who did millions of other girls way hotter that Willow, how did I became so pussy whipped? Was it the first moment I saw her, all sexy to foxy with that red hair and cute ass? Or is it because she first rejected me, is that what made me want her like I never wanted anything else in my life?

I now lying at the bed beside her and she snuggle against me and whispering in her low sexy voice that words that I'm always so longing to hear – "I love you".

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! How could she make me feel so good and so bad at the same time? I know she didn't speak to me, but the way she look at me, so loving… I begin to think she put a glamour on me, make me look like her beloved girl or it's just that the whole situation is turning me into a paranoid lunatic.

I have long abandon all hope that she will one day see me as I am, as Kennedy. I know I should leave her, that she is no good for me, that being with her while she scream that name, while she want to be with her is killing me. But I wouldn't leave, I have no choice, I love her, even though she treat me like shit, even though I'm just a good fuck for her, even though she never could feel the same way I do her. I would never stop loving her.

*************************************************************************************************************************

'This is it' Kennedy thought as she put her bags in the trunk and boarded the bus outside of San Fran, 'This is really happening'.

All of the delusions about Willow coming to her senses and following her to bus stop in order to stop her and swept her off her feet, 'just like Scarlett' Kennedy thought and was remind of their first date back at Sunnydale, were shattered.

'Deserve you right Kenn, for still try to hold to something you know you couldn't anymore, hell you never could', Kennedy felt bitterness as she remember her last conversation with Willow, how Willow accuse her that she only dated her for power, power!, like she was the mad power hungry super Wicca in their relationship!, like she didn't stand beside Willow with all the shit that she put her through, turning into a guy, being ashamed of her, still yearning for her dead girlfriend.

But the worst of all was knowing that Willow cheated on her, in times she came to accept she would be always second to Tara and in time hoped that Willow could truly love her only to discover that she had an affair with some kind of demon snake lady thing (don't even let me begin going into THAT) hurt her the most.

She wasn't the one love of Willow, hell she wasn't even second best. Just a good fuck that Willow kept because she prefer her to the vibrator or finger fuck herself, 'yet another illusion broken'.

And if that wasn't enough she had to suffer that interfering bitch Buffy, assuming she the one who only interested in getting laid and didn't want to support her girlfriend, like she dumped Willow just because she lost her power. Where is the nerve of that bitch coming? Hello! You totally fucked up the battle against Twilight at Sunnydale, perhaps that should give you a hint that you know shit about shit and should stay the fuck out of other people businesses.

'Fuck her, and fuck Willow for that matter, I gonna return to my home in New-York, my mansion, first I gonna do is look for a vampire nest to take my frustrations on, then I'm gonna get drunk and hook up with the most slutty girl I could find and fuck her senseless'.

'Yea, that could work' Kennedy made and afford to persuade herself but deep down she knew she still love Willow.


End file.
